


Operation Mistletoe

by sapphireandgold



Series: 2020 Christmas one shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Post Reveal, The ending is too fluffy I just can't with these two, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: "So," Alya said. "Are we attempting operation mistletoe?" Her voice sounded hopeful but seemed to have another weird and subtle meaning it...Or, an Adrinette oneshot with diabetic amounts of fluff.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: 2020 Christmas one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Operation Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made any mistakes it's 12am here but I'll edit tomorrow. I usually write this late anyways so...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Mistletoe?" Marinette asked. She let out a shaky breath, hugging her jacket tighter to her body. Walking outside at this time of the year took a toll on her partially because she had the Ladybug miraculous but she had always been victim to the cold days of December in Paris.

"Yeah, I got one so I could trap the couples in our class at school!" Alya chirped before pulling out her phone and scrolling through something. Suddenly, she let out a victorious cry. 

"Aha! See, even the heroes are dating now." With a satisfied smirk plastered on her face, the auburn haired girl basically shoved the screen in her best friend's face, and Marinette was presented with a photograph of Ladybug and Chat making out. 

Ladybug was straddling Chat Noir with her arms wrapped around his neck and she had a pink blanket draped across her shoulders. They were both sitting next to a basket on top of what they thought was a secluded beam on the Eiffel Tower (How these people got an image of them that high up without some form of flight still horrified Marinette). 

Despite the slight embarrassment Marinette found the photo quite... endearing in a way. The photographer really knew their story and it looked so perfect She made a mental note to frame the picture. 

"So," Alya said. "Are we attempting operation mistletoe?" Her voice was hopeful but had another meaning it in some way but Marinette considered it. Ladybug and Chat Noir were dating but Adrien and Marinette weren't though... 

_'Should we pretend we're kissing for the first time?'_

"I'll... think about it." Marinette finally answered. Alya made a little gleeful bounce and dragged her best friend excitedly as they approached the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

## 

" _You want me to what?_ " Adrien's asked.

Marinette sighed and shifted her position on the chaise, dragging her blanket with her. "I mean, Alya is practically begging me to do the 'Operation Mistletoe'. We might as well do it then after... say, a week? We tell them we're dating." She took a sip of hot chocolate. 

Adrien was silent for a little while before finally saying, " _Solid plan to be honest. I'm kinda tired of not being able to kiss you freely in the hallway. Or holding your hand without worrying all the time M'lady._ " 

"Ladybug and Chat can do that though." 

" _Yeah, but we only have that chance during patrol. We can't stroll at the Champs Elysees as our superhero selves. Doesn't make sense._ " Adrien whined. 

Marinette giggled before taking another sip of her hot chocolate. "Our make out sessions make up for it though..." 

_"The ones in the janitors closet are the best though."_ Marinette almost could feel his smirk from the other end of the line and her cheeks reddened slightly. "But we almost got caught that one time and Tikki gave me an entire lecture on responsibility afterwards." 

Adrien snickered and Marinette rolled her eyes. " _Speaking of, is she okay?_ " 

Marinette glanced at the sleeping Kwami in her little nest. "Yeah, she's fast asleep." 

" _You mean she's out cold?_ " 

"I swear I won't hesitate to murder you Chaton." 

## 

When Marinette got walked into the classroom with Adrien the next day everyone was already inside and they were all staring at her with weird expressions.

_'Am I late? Wait, no... I came with Adrien we can't possibly be-'_

"Mari," Adrien hissed in her ear. "Look up." He pointed at a small green object that hung from above them and- 

Oh. 

Oh... 

_Oh._

All the blood from Marinette's face drained and her mouth went dry. Why did Alya have to ambush her like this?! This wasn't the day! Obviously she'd kissed Adrien probably hundreds times now but never in front of so many people without the protection of her mask! Nooooo- 

Marinette's frantic thoughts were cut off when an arm wove itself around her and a pair of soft lips pecked her cheek. Instantly, all her worry vanished, instead replaced with a small smile. She looked into Adrien's green eyes. His beautiful smile was so full of admiraton and kindness... and caring... and- _love_. Her heart melted and she fell in love again right there and then. Even after six months of dating, she just fell deeper in love with him everyday. 

"Well," Adrien said gruffly and cleared his throat. "We should get seated, shouldn't we? 

He withdrew his arm from her waist but she took his arm before he walked away. "Wait." Without thinking, Marinette stood on the balls of her feet so he was even with her and she smashed her lips against his and the whole class erupted into cheers. 

Adrien was shocked for a moment before he melted into the kiss and both his arms found her waist, while she cupped his jaw. Marinette kissed him to show how much she valued him as well, to show that she would always be his lady. 

After what felt like several minutes the two drew apart and Marinette murmured quietly against Adrien's lips, "I love you so much, _mon minou_." 

"I love you too, M'lady."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy I can't-
> 
> You can come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
